


The Chosen Ones

by Awhiterain (ywhiterain)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ginny Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/Awhiterain
Summary: Misty, Hermione, and Anzu talk about their boys and men around the world groan in sympathy.(The Ginny bashing is mild but I thought I’d warn in the tags. Was written during the height of my Harry Potter bitterness and I was often unfair to her.)
Relationships: Anzu x Atem x Yugi, Hermione x Ron x Harry, Misty x Brock x Ash
Kudos: 9





	The Chosen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written ‘05. It doesn’t deserve to be revised for grammar.

“Soda?” Anzu offered.

“That would be nice,” Hermione said and Anzu handed her a glass and sat down next to her at the table. “I haven’t had any in ages. It strange how much you miss something so frivolous.”

Misty plopped down across from Anzu, a bottle of flavored water in her hand. “If someone told me I would miss Brock hitting on every girl he meets and Ash’s world-class cluelessness when I left them for a year, I would have called them crazy.”

“I bet you Ron and Harry could give him a run for his money,” Hermione said.

“Oh yeah.” Misty said with a grin. “Have either of them tried to do something similar to use a worm to battle a bird?”

“Not quite,” Hermione said dryly, “but I wouldn’t put it past Ron, at least. What about you, Anzu?”

“They’re not clueless,” Anzu said. “But, I never expected a Pharaoh to be so shy around girls. I will never forget the look on his face when Yuugi surprised him with a date with me. And, kissing him was a… unique experience.”

Hermione laughed. “That reminds me when Harry patted Cho on the shoulder when she was crying about her dead boyfriend. And his confusion about her being jealous of me. How did he expect her to feel when he said he was going to meet me later on their first date?”

“I can’t believe I STILL have to drag Brock away from every pretty girl he meets. Only now, it’s worse, because he hits on the boys now, too.” Misty said.

Anzu’s face twisted into a look of disgust. “Believe me, it’s no better when fangirls tackle and glomp Yuugi and squee about his cuteness. Atemu’s possessiveness and magic tend to come in handy when they go too far. Too bad he always freezes when they do the same to him.”

“At least an entire world doesn’t know that they saved the world. I have beat them off a stick with Harry.” Hermione said.

“At least you can conjure the sticks,” Anzu said.

“Or birds,” Hermione said with a nod.

“Good thing Ash lacks any charisma and Brock tends to scare any potential suitors away.” Misty said.

“Jonouchi tends to do that with us.” Anzu said.

“One good thing about Ginny’s mind-blowing beauty is that she tends to distract anyone within five meters.” Hermione said and added with a shutter. “But, I’d advice against pissing her off. Poor Harry still has nightmares about when he told her that he was with us. Apparently she thought they would get back together and the four of us would become one big happy Wesley family.”

Anzu and Misty shuttered along with her.

“I was lucky, May and Max were happy for us.” Misty said. “And Ash’s mom was happy. I think she secretly thought Ash was asexual since he is so focused on becoming a Pokémon Masker.”

“None of our friends were surprised,” Anzu said fondly. “They even ran a bet for when it would happen. Isis is still collecting. Honda claimed she cheated and saw what would happen with her Millennium Torque.”

“Hogwarts had a running pool.” Hermione said.

“Who won?" Anzu asked.

“Snape. Turned out Dumbledore’s portrait helped him more ways than one.”

Misty held up her glass, “to threesomes!”

“They solve everything,” Hermione said rose her glass.

“I’ll drink to that,” Anzu said.

“Except for when the boys forget anniversaries.” Hermione said.

“They learn to true meaning of ‘hell hath no fury like woman’s scorn.’” Anzu said.

“Truer words were never spoken.” Misty said.


End file.
